omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Over Heaven Dio
Character Synopsis Heaven Ascension DIO (天国に到達したＤＩＯ, Tengoku ni Tōtatsu shita Dio) is the ultimate form of DIO featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. Through some unknown means, in which possibly due to Funny Valentine and Saint Corpse Parts appearance in the original JoJo universe, DIO achieves his goal of "obtaining heaven" and as a result, obtains complete god-like powers and evolves his Stand into The World Over Heaven. Character Statistics Tiering: At least High 8-C physically. At least 2-A '''via Reality Overwrite '''Verse: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Name: Heaven Ascension DIO Gender: Male Age: Unknown (should be older than 122 as this is DIO sometime after Part 3 in his universe) Classification: Deity, Stand User Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Has all of his abilities from his canon counterpart, Can cast Lightning Bolts, Teleportation, Enhanced regeneration (At least High-Mid normally, should be at least the same as his canon counterpart, likely higher as he was able to recover damage to his arms caused by a temporal paradox. Can heal any injuries instantly with TWOH, albeit this has to be done manually by hand), Immortality (Types 1 and 3, possibly Type 4), Mind Control, Time Travel (Can also sends others through different parts of time), Soul Manipulation (Can steal souls and make them his slaves), Reality Overwrite (Allows Heaven DIO to overwrite/warp people and things out of existence in any timeline as well as nullifying any attacks, like GER and Tusk Act 4, and rewriting the fundamentals of existence), Can resurrect the dead, Dimensional travel, Unbreakable will, Possible dimension creation (He had his own dimension that he may have created himself) Destructive Ability: At least Large Building Level physically (Should be superior to his canon self). At least Multiverse Level+ with Reality Overwrite (Was overwriting the very fabric of reality itself which contains a infinite number of parallel dimensions, Casually overpowered Tusk Act 4 and Gold Experience Requiem, Erased Funny Valentine and all versions of himself from across the multiverse which is implied to have include him using Love Train) Speed: At least Supersonic+ movement with at least Massively FTL attacks and reactions. Infinite for The World Over Heaven (Reacted to Johnny's Tusk Act 4 and even Giorno's GER, the latter of which could move even when time was erased. Also, beat up said two Stand users plus Jotaro before any of the three's Stands, including Giorno's GER, could defend them) Lifting Ability: At least Class 50 physically Striking Ability: At least Large Building Class physically (Would have instantly killed Jotaro by himself had he not pulled the golden bracelets up at the last second) Durability: At least Large Building Level (Took a direct punch from Star Platinum to the head and recovered finely after); Regeneration and immortality makes him very difficult to kill (Even using the main timeline DIO's bracelets to cause a paradox, Jotaro was unable to inflict any permanent harm to DIO until his stand also began to manifest its Over Heaven abilities) Stamina: At least vastly Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. 10 meters with TWOH (Could possibly get weaker if it gets farther away from HAD, but it is unknown if TWOH still retained its range weakness). Multiversal+ with time stop and reality overwrite (Can rewrite anything within any timeline, albeit it has to be initiated via TWOH's hands) Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: *He is not immune to paradoxical damage, in spite of the power he got from obtaining heaven and absorbing the Holy Corpse. *DIO is still vulnerable to the mutual destruction of two versions of a person or thing connected to him, like his Part 3 incarnation's golden bracelets. *While he was able to recover the damage to his arms done by this, it shows he is only resistant to a certain degree, and not entirely immune.). *Heaven DIO's powers come from his hands. Should they get wounded or injured in any way, Dio will not be able to overwrite reality anymore. *He is a glass cannon of sorts as he only gained god-like powers, but not having god-like physical capabilities. *As Heaven DIO's reality overwrite is centered around the use of TWOH's hands, he must have it punch someone or something in order to warp it out of existence. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The World Over Heaven (TWOH) *DIO's evolved Stand, The World Over Heaven, can overwrite reality itself and stop time indefinitely, as opposed to the mere nine seconds The World could handle. With Time Stop, DIO is able to trap his opponents within the stopped time for however long he pleases. Reality Overwrite also allows him to rewrite anything within any timeline, granting him godlike power. *The World Over Heaven also retains The World's original superhuman strength, speed and incredible precision, but more enhanced than Part 4 Jotaro's Star Platinum: The World. *'Reality Overwrite:' The World Over Heaven gains the new signature godlike power to overwrite reality, allowing DIO to rewrite virtually anything in time. The potential extent of this ability appears to be limitless, as this power can be used to rewrite the existence of anything he wants, steal/absorb souls and use them as slaves, and completely negate almost any defence that the series has to offer (As demonstrated against the abilities of Tusk Act 4 and Gold Experience Requiem). However, this power is eventually revealed to suffer from a major drawback; It can only be initiated through The World Over Heaven's fists, meaning that the stand would have to punch something in order to rewrite it. **'Infinite Time Stop:' Previously, The World was only able to stop time for a maximum of 9 seconds before its destruction. However, as The World Over Heaven, this stand can now freeze time indefinitely, with no apparent limitation to its duration. Personal *DIO in his ascended form has the powers of teleportation, instantaneous regeneration, resurrecting the dead, mind control and can summon lightning bolts to attack and target his opponents. He also appears to have the ability of dimensional travel, similar to Valentine's D4C. *This form has a weakness of being connected to his self from Part 3's timeline. As no two versions of the same person or thing can co-exist in the same dimension, should Part 3 DIO or something connected to him, like his golden bracelet rings, come in contact with Heaven Ascension DIO or their matching item, both versions will collide and explode. Extra Info: This profile only covers the version from Eyes of Heaven Dio, who is an exclusive character made for the game by Araki himself. If you want to look for the original Canon version of Dio, look here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Gods Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Hax Category:Stand Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2